


Selling Ice to Eskimos

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, F/M, Season/Series 06, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When business interferes with pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selling Ice to Eskimos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mommanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mommanerd).



"Don't look at it as an 'unredeemable disaster,' look at it as an opportunity. Can't you imagine it Giles? We could do it. I know we could."

Anya followed Giles' gaze as he took in the charred mess, willing him to see the possibilities as she herself saw them.

His gaze returned to her. And lingered there. "Has anyone ever told you, Ms. Jenkins, that you have quite the indomitable spirit?"

Anya bobbed her head as she thought out loud, "I've been called irritating. And incorrigible. But never indomitable. But that's a good thing in a business partner, isn't it?"

Giles' gaze intensified and Anya felt an odd sensation in her stomach. Maybe she shouldn't have had sushi for lunch.

"Yes Anya," he said, "it is a very good trait in a business partner. And a rather... intriguing trait outside of business."

He looked so serious, except for his mouth. She would have sworn he was smiling, except his lips were pursed so curiously. Suddenly Anya felt breathless. And hot. Really hot. "Is it warm in here? Are you feeling warm, Giles? Me too. Maybe we should go outside."

Then he was shushing her, which wasn't helping the whole feeling hot thing. When had one of his hands found the small of her back? And if the other one was cupping her face, which it was, did it mean what she thought it meant?

"Giles..." she sighed, closing her eyes.

The bell above the door dinged and Anya' s eyes flew open. It was that pushy salesman.

"Anya! How are you? You're looking fabulous."

"You just interrupted a fantasy with orgasm potential. How do you think I am?"

"Great, great. That's great. You know, we've got some new product that I think you'll love..."

"Look around you twit!" she shouted, "The store is ruined! My partner's gone! Nothing's right! Why would I need product?"

The little man looked around, sizing things up. "I guess I was just so excited about our new line, I didn't notice your little setback."

"Little setback? Little setback?" Anya closed the space between them, poking a finger against his chest. "Do you have a girlfriend? Do you?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Perfect." Anya savored the look of fear in his eyes. "I'm sure it wouldn't take much to convince her to wish that you would go sell ice to Eskimos, now would it?"


End file.
